


Recasting Blake's 7 as common British birds (meta)

by HermitLibrary_Archivist



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Gen, Meta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-28
Updated: 2008-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-19 09:18:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4741037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HermitLibrary_Archivist/pseuds/HermitLibrary_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>By Neil Faulkner</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recasting Blake's 7 as common British birds (meta)

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Judith and Aralias, the archivists: This story was originally archived at [Hermit.org Blake's 7 Library](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Hermit_Library), which was closed due to maintenance costs and lack of time. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2015. We posted announcements about the move and emailed authors as we imported, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Hermit.org Blake's 7 Library collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hermitlibrary/profile). 
> 
> This work has been backdated to 26th of May 2008, which is the last date the Hermit.org archive was updated, not the date this fic was written. In some cases, fics can be dated more precisely by searching for the zine they were originally published in on [Fanlore](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Main_Page).

 

| BLAKE : North Atlantic Gannet (Sula bassana) - large yet surprisingly graceful, with plumage offering a strikingly black and white perspective. Tendency to dive trustingly into deep waters. Pelagic, therefore mostly seen to be pretty far out. (Though if I were going by American vernacular names, Great Northern Loon would be a strong contender. If political affinities lie in certain directions, he might even be a Red Grouse.) |   
---|---|---  
| AVON : Eurasian Starling (Sturnus vulgaris) - glossy black with shiny speckles. Long beak. Voice is a consistently irritating variety of tuneless squeaks, squawks and whines. Annoying habit of being everywhere. Should not be confused with the Great Bustard. |   
| JENNA : Turtle Dove (Streptopelia turtur) - slender, graceful, rather pretty to look at but doesn't actually do a great deal. |   
| VILA : Reed Warbler (Acrocephalus scirpaceus) - small, drab, unassuming appearance. Spends a lot of time in deep cover, but easily lured out by its strong inquisitive streak*. Very vocal, but song is as incessant as it is monotonous. Noticeably flighty when disturbed or agitated. 

* You can do this by making 'pish-pish' noises. Honest. I've done it and it works.

|   
| CALLY : Chiffchaff (Phylloscopus collybita) - tiny, dull green, with incredibly thin legs. Voice largely consists of feeble 'seep seep' calls. Ability to always be in the bush immediately beyond the one you're peering into suggests possible telepathic capability, but if so then nearly all birds have got it. |   
| GAN : Greylag Goose (Anser anser) - large, dull, ponderous and generally unmemorable. |   
| TARRANT : North American Ruddy Duck (Oxyura jamaicensis) - an introduced species that has no right to be here. Decorative in appearance and resourceful in its ability to colonise suitable sites, which might be the underlying cause of a perennially smug expression and pertly upright tail. Currently the subject of a controversial culling programme, which I happen to be all in favour of. |   
| DAYNA : Eurasian Jay (Garrulus glandarius) - gaudy and raucous, with a pronounced sense of curiosity (though not, perhaps, a healthy one as such). Attractive appearance belies the way it bullies smaller species. Very rarely heard singing. |   
| SOOLIN : Great Grey Shrike (Lanius excubitor) - predominantly grey plumage, but nevertheless rather attractive in a cold, stark way. Largely silent, and seen mostly towards the end of the year. Also known as the Butcher Bird. |   
| SERVALAN : Goshawk (Accipiter gentilis) - a majestic predator, pronouncedly deep-chested, with many plumage phases. Known to chase after Starlings, but will also go after larger prey. Inhabits dense and intriguing forests which it negotiates with ease. A tenacious species, surviving all attempts at persecution. |   
| TRAVIS I : Raven (Corvus corax) - large, black, stern and sinister. |   
| TRAVIS II : Coot (Fulica atra) - somewhat smaller but still black, though nowhere near as stern and not really sinister at all. Honks a lot. |   
| ZEN : Long-eared Owl (Asio otus) - just sits there doing nothing. What it does when no one's looking is a mystery. |   
| ORAC : Sanderling (Calidris alba) - very fidgety, ceaselessly pattering about, and appears resentful at being disturbed. |   
| SLAVE : Ring-necked Parakeet (Psittacula krameri) - recently released into the wild and has unfortunately managed to establish itself. Almost painful to listen to, especially given its habit of making itself heard at every opportunity. Classified as a pest, or if it isn't then it damn well ought to be. | 


End file.
